nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Bodi/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2018 hand-drawn/CGI animated film, Samurai Bodi. Teaser Trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Summit Premiere, NicThic Productions, H. Brothers, and Mandoo Pictures logos) (Shows Toho, Eracme Entertainment, Dream Factory, and Reel FX logos) (Fades to the village at Snow Mountain) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) Long ago in the distant village at Snow Mountain, (The trailer cuts to what appears to be a warped dead tree in the middle of a wasteland. The moon covers the sun, triggering a solar eclipse that has a strange effect on the dead tree. The tree springs out of the ground and grows taller when the tree collapsed, releasing the evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard Linnuku after being imprisoned for 25 years.) Text: This Summer... (The trailer cuts to Linnuku looking at the sky. The moon moved out of the sun's way and the sky goes back to normal. Linnuku was free from his imprisonment inside the tree and he turns around to look at the camera.) Linnuku: Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days long passed. Now to have my revenge on that Khampa fool! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Text: A dark and evil force threatens to take over Snow Mountain... (Cuts to a deleted scene of Linnuku invading Snow Mountain and kidnapping sheep who lived there) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) I, Linnuku, the evil shapeshifting sheep-hunting wizard, the master of masters, the deliverer of darkness, and the shogun of sorrow, unleashed an unspeakable evil. With my evil powers, I, along with my robotic minion wolves, would take over Snow Mountain and eat every single sheep that lived there. (Cuts to Bodi riding on his horse with Darma riding behind him) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) But, a foolish guitar-playing samurai warrior named Bodi, and his partner and wife Darma, would come over to save Snow Mountain. Text: But a samurai mastiff came into town to save the day... (Cuts to Bodi staring at Linnuku) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) With Darma at his side, the foolish samurai mastiff Bodi, wielding a magic sword and a magic guitar, stepped forth to oppose me. (Cuts to a scene of Bodi attacking Linnuku) Text: Until an unexpected incident happened that changed everything. (Cuts to a scene with Linnuku reduced to a shadow as Bodi prepares to strike the final blow) Linnuku: You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you in the future. Bodi: There is no future for you, Linnuku! Linnuku: I disagree. (With a sonic screech coming out of Linnuku's mouth, he tears a portal in time through which Bodi is about to be flung into the distant future, where Linnuku is the supreme ruler of the planet for millennia and his evil is law. Bodi looked up at the sonic screech and was shocked.) Bodi: What the! What trickery is this? (But then, just like that, the sonic screech trapped Bodi. He tried to escape from the sonic screech, but to no avail, as the sonic screech was formed into a portal in time, in which Bodi got sucked in.) Bodi: Linnuku! (But then, just like that, Bodi got sucked into the portal in time and was flung into the distant future. The portal disappears afterwards as Linnuku gets up from the floor.) Linnuku: Do not worry, samurai. You will see me again. (Cuts to Bodi flying through the black and white vortex at the portal in time) Linnuku: (off-screen) But next time, you will be so unfortunate. Bodi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Text: The samurai mastiff was sent to the future by an evil sheep-hunting wizard, (Cuts back to Bodi flying through the black and white vortex at the portal in time) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time... Text: where he rules the world and that his sheep-hunting is law. (The trailer cuts to the deleted scene of Bodi getting out of the time portal and landed safely to the ground. Bodi realized he was in the distant future where Linnuku rules the world and that his sheep-hunting is law.) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) ...and flung him into the future, where my sheep-hunting is law. Text: It's up to our favorite rock star mastiff Bodi to return to the past, Text: and undo the destruction and future that is Linnuku. (Cuts to the footage of Samurai Bodi fighting against evil robots and aliens, which is recycled and rotoscoped from the footage of many episodes of Samurai Jack) Linnuku: (narrating off-screen) Now, the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Linnuku. (The trailer cuts to black and freezes for 2 seconds. The trailer then shows the footage of Bodi in Linnuku's future, which is recycled and rotoscoped from the footage of the intro for Samurai Jack, as the Samurai Jack theme song plays in the background. The trailer ends with Bodi walking slowly towards the camera with additional footage of Bodi fighting against evil robots and aliens in the background. The trailer then cuts to the film's title and logo with a flash. Bodi appears walking over to the film's logo and he looks at it.) Bodi: Wow! (looks at the camera) You guys are so good at making a spin-off movie about me. That is awesome! This is incredible! I'm going to be a movie star once this movie is released. I mean, sure, I did appear in my first movie, its sequel, and its direct-to-video prequel, but I think I will do an even better job in this movie. (looks at the film's logo again) Wow, this really captures the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry. (looks at the camera again) Well, that's it for this trailer. See you at the movies! (Bodi exits the black room off-screen and the trailer shows the names of the cast members, Luke Wilson, Owen Wilson, Lewis Black, Michael Dorn, Kyle Hebert, Logan Paul, Peyton List, Eddie Izzard, J.K. Simmons, Kenan Thompson, Ming-Na Wen, Mae Whitman, Jorge Garcia, Deng Feng, with Matt Dillon, and Sam Elliott. The trailer cuts back to Bodi who winks at the camera.) Text: Coming August 2018 (Shows the film's website link, Summit Entertainment logo, Mandoo Pictures logo, NicThic Productions logo, Huayi Brothers logo, Toho logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog